Silence
by Shaymin
Summary: Haunted by memories of a past he doesn't remember and a future he must prevent, Ilioukhine must fight to prevent a past evil from being unleashed onto the world... [Updated: 20 Aug 06, chapter 9]
1. Prolouge

**SILENCE**  
**By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine, it belongs to Yudetamago. No suing please as I have no money. :(

**PROLOUGE**

_**...Seventeen years ago...**_

The five year old boy was silent as he watched the adults around him work. He didn't know what they were doing but he knew better then to ask. They didn't pay much attention to him anymore, not since starting their new project. The boy touched his right arm, feeling the cold metal plate that was there and wincing slightly from the pain of it. The operation to replace his arm's skin with metal had only been a few days before. It was the latest of many operations that he had been given for as long as he could remember.

The automatic doors to the lab opened and the boy glanced at them, just as everyone else in the lab did. The sound of the soles of expensive shoes hitting the floor was the only sound in the lab, and finally the man in those shoes appeared. The small thin glasses and tight scowl were instantly recognisable. Adrik; the lab's top scientist. He had a brilliant mind. He single-handedly thought up the greatest experiments for the labrotary. He was a sadist. And a murderer. He was also the little boy's sperm-donor... his father.

One of the other scientists approached Adrik and began to speak, "Our test experiment appears to be a complete success sir. The DNA we extracted is multiplying as we speak and should be ready to implant in a few months-" the scowl on Adrik's face deepened and the scientist began to sweat, "But if the subject is as strong as you say he is, then the process could take as little as a week, even less!"

"Of course he is." Adrik snapped, glancing at the scientist. The poor lighting in the room made it impossible to see his eyes behind the glasses. But if the younger scientist could have seen, he would have seen pure unadulterated hate. Theboy knew because that was the look that he always gave him... even when he was pretending to be nice. "Have you forgotten our last discussion already, comrade?"

"N-no sir!" the young man backed away from Adrik, terror in his eyes. The boy felt a wave of sorrow for the young man and cast his eyes back down to the metal plate on his arm. Adrik's lip curled in disgust, "If there is anything I hate more then morons, it is cowardly morons." he stepped forward and the man recoiled, "And do you know what happenes to cowardly morons in this place?"

The young man bolted out of thalab before Adrik could finish his sentance. No-one stopped him. Adrik said nothing, glancing at the spot where the young man had previously been. He then looked right up, into the small boy's face. Adrik smirked as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a long range gun. Still smirking atthe boy, he aimed and fired into the hall.

Just seconds after the sound of the gunshot, an agonised scream came from the man as the bullet pierced his lung. The man slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. Adrik twirled the gun and placed it back into his lab coat. Still looking at the boy, he called out to thedying man, "I was thinking of aiming for your heart but I figured what was the fun in that? Especially now that I can hear your every last breath." Adrik finally looked away from the boy to look at the other scientists who had stopped working, "Well!" they all rushed back to work.

The small boy let out a small sob. His Chojin senses could hear every last heartbeat of the dying man. He hadn't known the man very well, but he knew that the man had a wife and a new baby daughter. And of course, his death would be covered up just like all the other victims of Adrik's murderous rage. The man's family would never know of the real reason why he died and they would never get the body back. At the sob, Adrik glanced back at him, "Turbinski."

He looked up when his name was spoken, "Yes sir?"

Adrik looked back at the scientists, "Quarters now, you need to rest. Tomorrow's training beginds at zero six hundred sharp."

"Yes sir." Turbinski nodded and made his way out the lab. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Adrik headed towards the female scientist typing.

"Mavra, I want a status report on the boy immediately."

Mavra tilted her head at him and opened the data on Turbinski. "The boy's stamina and pain threshold areincredible. The more we throw athim, the more stronger he becomes. From the training data we have gathered, he has surpassed the strength of an average Chojin, and he's still just a child. Just imagine his power when he becomes mature. He might even have the strength to topple Warsman."

Adrik smirked, "Excellent." he glanced up the corridor as Turbinski passed the corpse as the man he had just killed. The boy didn't even flinch. Finally Turbinski turned the corner to the quarters and was out of sight.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Silence  
By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine, it belongs to Yudetamago. No suing please as I have no money. :(

**Chapter 1**

Irisa sipped her coffee as she typed on her laptop. It had been a long boring night in the Tokyo hospital and she had spent the past few hours searching the net. Irisa was a young nurse. She and her mother had moved to Japan shortly after her father died, over seventeen years ago. Irisa's beeper went off, and she pulled it out of her pocket, quickly skimming over the message. Closing her laptop, she left the staff room and headed to her patient's room.

"Ilioukhine?" she glanced into the room. The young man looked up at her as she spoke. The young man was suffering from amnesia. He had been discovered in the back of an alley a few weeks before. It was amazing that he had still been alive. His arms and legs had metal grafted onto the skin. There were metal plates on his chest and back as well. The young man had been dying when he had been discovered. Since then, he had been healing miracoulously, had almost made a full recovery. However his memory had yet to return. Iliokhine was shaking a in his hospital bed. He was terrified. "I had another nightmare."

"Oh?" Irisa sat down beside Ilioukhine and propped up his pillows. "The monster again?"

Ilioukhine had been having recurring nightmares of this 'monster' ever since he had been brought to the hospital. According to him, this monster was an alien with no conscience, no morals. He was a vicious murderer. It was in fact due to these dreams that he had discovered his name; Ilioukhine. The monster had called him it in one of his nightmares.

"He was different this time. He was completely psycho. And he could move objects... even people with his mind."

Irisa raised an eyebrow, "Telekenisis?"

"Yes."

"Have you told the psychiatrist about this?"

Ilioukhine's lip curled in disgust, making Irisa shiver. "That man thinks I'm crazy."

"He's just trying to help." Irisa sat back down, placing her hands in her lap.

"He's trying to get me institutionalized."

Irisa gave up trying to talk some sense into Ilioukhine. He was completely unreasonable when he was like this. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just try to get some sleep Ilioukhine. You need to rest now."

Ilioukhine sighed and lay back, willingly trying to get back to sleep. "I just wish I knew more about my past... I know I'm getting these visions for a reason." I have to do something... the thought came to his mind immediately, but he had no idea what he had to do.

Irisa just smiled at him, "I'm sure that you'll get more snippets of your memory back soon Ilioukhine.

I hope so... Ilioukhine sighed as his eyes drifted closed.

An hour later, Ilioukhine tossed and turned in bed, in the throes of another nightmare...

_Ilioukhine and another unknown man were heading down into a dark tunnel. The two of them were silent,  
an awkward unresolved tension between them. Just as he was about to speak, the other man turned towards  
him, "Shh." the man raised his flashlight, looking into the chamber,_

_"Why are we here?" Ilioukhine asked, raising his own flashlight._

_"This chamber holds the secret to destroying that thing."_

_Suddenly someone spoke, "So, you've finally arrived."_

_The two of them spun around, turning their flashlights on the speaker. Ilioukhine's voice became dry,  
"No! How did you find us!"_

_The creature smirked with victory, his deep Russian accent taunting Ilioukhine. "That does not matter  
anymore." the creature raised his hand, and the other man choked as he was lifted into the air by an  
unseen force._

_"No!" Ilioukhine rushed forward, only to be thrown back by the creature's power._

_"I am invincible!" the creature cackled, "And neither you nor the Gods themselves can stop me!"_

_Ilioukhine was too terrified to help. He had to help that man, but he was powerless against that monster  
and his abilities. The creature smirked and flung the man back into a wall. The wall broke at the force  
and the man crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Dead, killed by a broken neck._

_"No! Kevin!"_

Ilioukhine awoke screaming and covered in sweat. His cheeks were wet with tears and he wiped them away. He'd never dreamt of another person before, only the monster. Iliokhine had to find that man. Maybe he could help him discover his true identity.

**The next morning:**

"Ilioukhine," Irisa entered the room, "breakfast is ready." the breakfast tray fell from her hands when she saw that the bed was empty and the window open, "Oh no, Ilioukhine..." she immediately rushed to the phone in the room.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Silence  
By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine, it belongs to Yudetamago. No suing please as I have no money. D:

**Chapter 2**

Ilioukhine was helplessly lost as he walked through the streets of Japan. However he wasn't regretting his decision. His newest nightmare had fueled his forgotten courage and he was determined to find him. Honestly though, he had no idea how to find the young man in his dream. The doubts that his nightmares were just that - nightmares - came back to him then from that damn psychiatrist and he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Even if they were just nightmares... even if this "monster" was just a figment of his imagination, the pain he felt wasn't. Ilioukhine had metal grafted into his skin that just was not normal. He knew nothing of his past. He had had a few flashes here and there. Those were mostly of a middle-aged bald slightly narcissistic man and a beautiful but very strict woman. They both wore white clothes. In Ilioukhine's mind, they must have been his parents. He hadn't told anyone about his memory flashes. They were his own, and he wasn't prepared to share them with anyone.

Ilioukhine wanted to find out who he was, why he was having these "visions", why he seemed more robotic then human. And this "Kevin" man would help him discover it. He had too.

---

Muscle League legend Robin Mask pushed a straw into his mask, sipping at his tea, and glanced down the stairs towards the closed basement door. Furious sounds of punching bags and other training equipment being destroyed could be heard. Robin had been overjoyed when his son Kevin had finally returned home not long after the Chojin Crown Tournament. He had been hoping to mend their broken relationship.

Joy however turned to despair when Kevin spent hour upon hour, day upon day in the basement training and refused to come out, even for food. If Robin hadn't ordered a servant to send food downstairs for him, he feared his son would have evantually starved. Of course, he knew why Kevin was training. And had the tables been turned, Robin would have most likely done the same thing. His son's behaviour still worried him though. Most likely... because it wasn't what he had been expecting.

What had he been expecting though? For Kevin to do what he did all those years ago? He sighed and rubbed the front of his mask tiredly. Had it really been that so long since then? It really did feel like yesterday. He could remember every match, every attack, even those that weren't his own. The Chojin Crown, the Tag Team Tournament, the Devil Knights... Robin shivered a bit although it wasn't even that cold.

No. He did not want to remember those. The New Generation had heard all the stories before, but they were just that - stories. Stories could not prepare you for the real deal. The dMp... they were children compared to the evil of the Devil Knights.

Robin berated himself for even thinking of that. The Devil Knights were dead. Those who were not became good. The Devil Knights were gone, and he shouldn't be thinking of them. But why was he? He had never thought of them before today. Not even in his darkest days.

A loud slam of a door broke Robin out of his thoughts. Kevin was heading upstairs for a shower. He was practically naked, apart from his mask and a small towel which barely covered his unmentionables which made Robin twitch violently. The last thing he wanted to see was his son's naked ass. Kevin said nothing as he passed Robin, heading upstairs and Robin found that he couldn't say anything either, too disturbed at his son's lack of clothes.

Yes. Just another normal day in the Mask household.

---

Ilioukhine sighed, running his fingers through his long silverish hair and sipping at a coke mindlessly. Okay, so he happened to be in a bar. And this was definetly not the most friendliest bar ever. And the group of huge men glancing over at him and snickering drunkenly was not helping matters either. Ilioukhine remained tense, trying not to draw attention to himself. Of course, that was not easy. In a room full of burly men, Ilioukhine stood out like a sore thumb.

It remained like this for some time, until one of the burly men staggered drunkenly over to him, sticking his face right into Ilioukhine's, "Watcha doing fag?"

Good God! Ilioukhine couldn't speak, he just coughed violently from the man's terrible booze breath and hoped that he had never in his entire life been anywhere near as drunk as this man must have been right now. The poor barman was trying to stop it before it started, but the man's pals were not letting him through.

Ilioukhine had no idea what to say, completely terrified at the fact that this huge man was practically all over him and could easily crush him. The man suddenly lunged at him, to punch his face.

Acting on pure instinct alone, Ilioukhine's hand rose up and caught the man's fist clutching down on it. The man cried out in unbelievable agony, falling to his knees, "Leggo! Leggo!" Ilioukhine's eyes widened and he released the man's hand, looking down at his own hands in horror.

"Shit!" the man was practically crying from pain, "He broke all the bones in my hand!" Everyone else in the bar immediately began to yell and shout,

"Fuck, that guy's a Chojin!"

"No way! He's a freakin' sissy!"

Ilioukhine just ran out of the bar, his heart beating so hard in his chest. So he was a Chojin now? What was that! He could have easily crushed that man's arm. He was strong. Unbelievably strong. And this new power actually scared him a little...

---

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Silence  
By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine, it belongs to Yudetamago. No suing please as I have no money. D:

**_Chapter 3_**

Ilioukhine tapped impatiently on a keyboard as the impossible slow dialup connection loaded the web-page. He kept his head down, trying not to cause a big scene as he had the previous night in the bar. His hands shook slightly as he remembered his strength. His unbelievable power. Ilioukhine took a deep breath and glanced back at the screen. He had come to this web cafe some time ago to do some research on Chojins. Chojins were apparantly new age "super heroes". There was this entire history of their battles. He was currently loading a list of Chojins that had competed in the last tournament - the Chojin Crown.

When the list finally loaded, the name at the top of the list made Ilioukhine sit up and take interest. Kevin Mask. Could that be the Kevin that was in his vision? There was only one way to find out... Ilioukhine jotted down the address of the Mask family's mansion in England and paid the bored employee for the use of the computer before leaving the café.

* * *

The aged scientiest rubbed his balding head before turning to the younger woman. "Mavra, status report."

The woman turned to him. Mavra's "The subject is doing well Adrik sir. I believe he is ready."

"You believe he is ready?" Adrik repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Mavra recoiled immediately, "Nyet, he IS ready."

Adrik nodded, crossing his arms, "And what of our other problem?"

"He is of no concern to us."

"Excellent. Then prepare the subject for deportation."

* * *

Ilioukhine's felt strangely calm as the plane took off. Even with the sound of vomiting behind him. He looked out of the side window, looking down onto the world. For some strange reason, he wished he was out there flying beside the plane. He was snapped out of his dreams by a small boy pulling on his trouser leg, "Excuse me sir," the boy asked politely, "Will you be using your sick bag?"

"Nyet." Ilioukhine smiled, handing the bag to the boy. He smiled and bowed, "Arigato." before heading back off to the row behind Ilioukhine.

Ilioukhine just chuckled and lay back in his seat, his eyes drifting closed. Before he knew it, he was being startled awake as the entire plane shook. The previously vomitting man behind him screamed, "I'm too young and pretty to die!" Ilioukhine looked at his watch. He had been asleep for quite a while, and they should be landing any time soon.

A voice came over, "Do not panic. We are having a slight bout of turbulance that should pass in a few-" It was cut off as the plane shook again. Much harder then before. Ilioukhine's stomach began to curl unpleasently. Somehow he knew that this was no ordinary air turbulance. The seatbelt sign appeared over him and Ilioukhine did his up, clutching the sides of his seat. Behind him the small boy was trying to calm down the screaming man, yelling at him in Japanese.

Ilioukhine looked out of his window, at the dark starless sky. His hands tightened into the seat, his fingers digging into the leather. Something was just not right about this entire thing... he swallowed and closed his eyes, nervous for the first time since boarding the plane.

Evantually, something slammed down onto the top of the plane, which shook the plane so hard that all the lights went out. Everyone on the plane screamed from the force of it.

The little boy looked up, "What was that!"

Every monitor on the plane suddenly tuned on. Two masked men were on it. They were donned in costumes that were covered with zig-zag patterns. One of them stepped forward, "I Zag and my brother Zig challenge the prince of Kinniku Planet, Mantaro Kinniku! If he does not accept, we will crash this plane and all its passengers into the ocean!"

The man behind Ilioukhine shrieked, "This is getting RIDICOULOUS! Can't I just have a normal day for once in my life!" Ilioukhine turned around, and was staring into the terrified face of Mantaro Kinniku. He sweatdropped when he saw the state of the young man's previously dry pants. This was the Chojin Crown Champion!

"Nisei, get up there!" the young boy shrieked.

"I'M NOT WRESTLING ON THE TOP OF AN AIRPLANE!" Mantaro practically screamed, shaking his head furiously.

"You have no choice in the matter." the boy grabbed the young man and pulled him across the plane towards the hatch, with Mantaro kicking and screaming all the way. Ilioukhine watched, silently, before unbuckling his belt and following. If he really was a Chojin... then it was his duty to protect these people too. Following Mantaro and his small trainer to the top of the plane. Ilioukhine was surprised with how his body easily adjusted to the cold winds. Mantaro was shivering. The two masked Chojins stood on the other side of the plane, their arms crossed, chuckling to themselves.

Ilioukhine finally stepped forward, bringing all their attention to him.

"And who are you?" Zag yelled, stepping forward.

Ilioukhine rose his hand to his chest, "I am a Chojin, and as so, I have determined that this match is unfair and should become a tag team match. Mantaro and I versus you two."

The two Chojins raised invisible eyebrows, looking upon the small man. "YOU!" Zig laughed hysterically, leaning on his brother. "Yeah right, Whatever you say pal!" he turned to his brother, wiping away some tears from the eye holes in his mask. "What do you think Zag? Wouldn't it be hilarious to see this wimp attempt to fight us."

Zag smirked and nodded, turning to Ilioukhine, "Whatever small fry. You wanna fight with the big boys, go right ahead. We ain't stopping you. Just don't go crying when you fall off the plane."

The small boy rushed to Ilioukhine, "It's not safe up here sir! You can't just invite yourself into a wrestling match! We can't protect you."

"Relax." Ilioukhine turned to the small boy, smiling wildly. "I know what I'm doing." he turned to Mantaro, "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Go right ahead!" Mantaro squeaked, backing away.

Zig chuckled and step forward, cracking his knuckles, "I'm taking this one. It'll be a good warmup."

"Go for it bro." Zag laughed, crossing his arms and sitting down on the plane roof.

Ilioukhine turned to Zig. Now this... this would be the real test of his strength. This match would prove once and for all if he was a real Chojin. Zig leapt at him and Ilioukhine ducked into a defensive position.

There was no turning back.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Silence  
By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine, it belongs to Yudetamago. No suing please as I have no money. D:

Be prepared for crappyness ahead, as I suck at writing fight scenes. D:

**Chapter 4**

The first punch hurt more then Ilioukhine had expected and he was temporarily dazed from it, backing away a little. Zig laughed. Waiting on the sidelines, Mantaro was practically crying with fear. Ilioukhine looked up just in time as Zig launched at him, and he quickly dodged, drop kicking the masked Chojin. Zig yelled, "Lucky shot!" and grabbed Ilioukhine around the waist, pulling him back; "German Suplex!"

The pain that shot through Ilioukine's body when he hit the plane roof was unbearable and he almost cried out. Had he really been a Chojin... when just one move was enough to send him packing? While Ilioukhine was on the floor, Zig pulled his leg into a tight lock, causing him even more pain. "Oh come on!" Zig laughed, tightening his grip, "You're not even a Chojin are you? You're just a wanabe!"

Ilioukhine's eyes snapped open, "I AM a Chojin!" leaning back, he pulled himself up with his hands, raising himself and his opponent clear off the plane. Zag sat up, finally taking interest in the match at that, impressed at Ilioukhine's undeniable strength, Zig released Ilioukhine's leg and ran towards him, preparing for a knee drop. Ilioukhine however thrust his left elbow out, and Zig slammed directly into it, knocking the wind out of him. Zig coughed violently backing away.

Zig then practically hurled himself at Ilioukhine, poking two fingers into his eyes. Ilioukhine was not prepared for this, shrieking in pain and falling back, his eyes stinging from the pain. Zag shook his head, apparantly displeased at his brother's actions yet he had an amused tone in his voice, "That was a cheap shot brother."

Ilioukhine shuddered, unable to open his eyes. Zig suddenly came straight at him while his eyes were closed and tackled him to the ground, aiming furious punches at his face. Still in pain from the eye poke, Ilioukhine raised his arms to protect himself. The cold air did nothing to help Ilioukhine's stinging eyes, but through sheer will, he somehow opened them. He grabbed Zig's arms and pulled as hard as could, pulling the masked Chojin into a laying down bear hug, his eyes still stinging and tearing up a little from the pain.

Zig tried to wrench his body out of the bear hug, but Ilioukhine's legs locked around his waist, squeezing tighter. Zig practically screeched from the pain and began to beat his fists down upon the smaller Chojin's head. Ilioukhine winced at the sharp blows, letting go and getting back up. Zig raised his arms, "Heh, you're much better then I expected."

Ilioukhine brushed some of his white hair out of his eyes, glaring at the other Chojin. He had split his lip and he coughed, blood spilling to the plane roof. Zig launched himself at Ilioukhine again, Ilioukhine however ducked and grabbed Zig's legs, pulling him up onto his shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him up, "Airplane spin toss!" Zig slammed hard into the roof of the plane, so much so that it actually caused a small dent in the roof. Ilioukhine panted as he pulled back, looking down onto the other Chojin who wasn't moving.

The small boy began to count, "One... two... three..."

Zag yelled at his brother, "Get up Zig!"

"Four... five... six..."

Ilioukhine grabbed at his sides, shuddering with pain, looking at Zig.

"Seven... eight..."

"Zig!"

"Nine... ten!"

Zag hissed with anger and launched himself at Ilioukhine. When the punch hit him in the back of the head, Ilioukhine fell forward to the roof, dazed. Ilioukhine looked up at his tag team partner. Mantaro was shaking terrified, tears practically running down his face. Ilioukhine was bleeding all over, his eyes red. Mantaro's eyes widened, and he grabbed Ilioukhine's hand, tagging him before launching himself into the ring to attack Zag. The little boy pulled Ilioukhine away from the fight, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... I think so." Ilioukhine sat up, wincing slightly from the pain and watching Mantaro. Zag leapt at the prince, drop kicking him. Mantaro however grabbed his leg, holding onto it tightly and spinning Zag around to slam him to the ground.

Ilioukhine closed his eyes. Suddenly, someone grabbed his lower leg and he looked down to see Zig. Ilioukhine shook his leg to get Zig off but the Chojin was already pulling onto him, grabbing around his waist. "Get off!" Ilioukhine yelled, kicking his other foot out into Zig's face. The small boy grabbed at Zig, but he just pushed him back, hissing a little as he grabbed Ilioukhine's arms.

And something went off inside Ilioukhine, like a bomb. All the anger at not being able to remember anything... and something else as well. Ilioukhine tensed up when Zig grabbed his arms, and lost it. He sunk his teeth into Zig's hand and the other Chojin howled with pain, letting go immediately.

"You're nuts!" he yelled at Ilioukhine, holding his bleeding hand. Ilioukhine stood up shakily, his eyes narrowing and launched himself at the other Chojin, both of them tumbling off the plane to the ground below.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Chapter 5

**. . : S i l e n c e : . .  
By JennyRogue**

_**Disclaimer:** Kinnikuman is not mine. Its probably better that way. XD_

**Chapter o5**

Ilioukhine awoke to find himself on a deserted beach, water laping around his body. He pushed himself up to a kneeling position looking around the beach. It was still pretty dark and he figured it must have been almost two in the morning. He drew a hand through his hair which was covered with wet sand and glanced into the starless sky, the memories of his match with Zig coming back to him.

He had actually survived a fall of an airplane. Ilioukhine glanced around, but there was no sign of his opponent. Uneasily he got to his feet and winced as sharp pain flooded his senses. Zig had twisted his ankle pretty badly during the scuffle. He found himself a large thick stick to lean on and limped off to find somewhere to stay the night.

---

Robin Mask sighed as he read the front story of the daily newspaper. Mantaro Kinniku and an unknown Chojin had prevented two evil Chojins from hijacking a plane. The unknown Chojin had apparantly fallen off the plane with one of the brothers, the second had then jumped off the plane after them. It was all over the news. Mantaro was, of course, lapping up the publicity and fame like he always did. At least Kinnikuman had had more dignity than that. Robin sweatdropped. Okay... maybe not that much more, but it still was there when one comapred the two.

Robin looked up as his own son entered the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. Robin coughed, "Son-" When those angry yellow eyes locked onto his Robin instantly recoiled, looking back down into his newspaper. He tried to think back to his younger days. Had he really been this angry, cold and distant after his loss to Kinnikuman?

Kevin slipped a straw into his mask and sat on the opposite side of the table to Robin, cold eyes locked on his father. Kevin's eyes finally found the newspaper and he snatched it from his father's hands, reading the front cover. Robin just sighed and drank his own tea.

"Fucking idiots." Kevin hissed as he read the story about Mantaro. One of Robin's optics widened. He knew Kevin had a bit of a foul mouth but wasn't expecting him to curse right there in front of him. Robin kept his red eyes down on his own mug, not looking at his son.

Kevin evantually finished his drink and placed the mug in the sink. One of the servants hurried over to clean it as the younger Mask left the kitchen to head back to his training. Robin sighed a little and pulled his straw out, rubbing his hand against the front of his mask tiredly. This couldn't go on much more...

---

It was becoming late again. Ilioukhine looked up blearily as he continued limping. He had been for well over twelve hours and was hopelessly lost. London's streets were unusually deserted and the map in Ilioukhine's hand had blurred slightly from when it had rained earlier, Ilioukhine was shivering from the cold, but he continued walking. Ilioukhine had been thinking about the two mysterious Chojins him and the Kinniku prince had fought - Zig and Zag. He wondered if they had anything to do with the Chojin he had seen in his visions... or his past. Evening's red sky had already disappeared, the dark sky gleaming ominously and Ilioukhine sighed a little, shifting his weight on the wood he was limping on before continuing walking.

Meanwhile not too far away Robin Mask was walking home, carrying a small bag of shopping. His red eyes looked up at the darkness of the sky and he shivered a little. It wasn't like Robin to leave the Mask family home so late, but being able to do nothing while his only son practically destroyed his own body was almost maddening and Robin had had to do something to clear his mind. Once more Robin felt his mind wander back to his own loss at the Chojin Crown and his hand tightened slightly around the handles of the carrier bag. He had needed that loss... no matter how embarassing... he had needed it for later the later battles he would wage for Kinnikuman, like those of the Devil Knigh- Robin sighed. That was the second time he had thought about the Knights in only a few days.

Memories of his battles vanished when Robin heard someone... or something behind him. He spun around, however his optics widened when he saw the black figure and the bag fell from his numb fingers. "Warsman!"

The robotic Chojin said nothing, dark red eyes locked on Robin's form. The older Mask stepped forward, his own red eyes gleaming, his arms wide open to embrace his friend, "It is good to see you again Warsman, has it really been so long since the Chojin Crown? What are you doing here? Why-" the questions died on his lips however when he saw that Warsman's bear claws were out. Unconsciously Robin stepped back a little, "Warsman, what's wrong...?"

Warsman's eyes glowed a bright red and he suddenly leapt at Robin, bear claws aimed for for the Mask's head. Robin's optics widened. Suddenly someone new had appeared and tackled Warsman, pushing the robotic Chojin to the ground. It was a young man with white hair. The whiteness was a stark contrast to Warsman's black armour. Warsman's eyes glowed, pushing back, hissing in Russian. The new man glared defiantly at him, pushing him back. He then turned slightly towards Robin and yelled, "Run!" in a heavy Russian accent.

Robin Mask was not one to run away even when he was hopelessly outmatched. The clasps of his cloak came off and it fell to the ground as Robin got into a desfensive position. The young man cried in shock as Warsman's bear claws scraped the side of his face. Warsman leapt for Robin once more, but the man had gotten behind him. The man was bleeding from the side of the face but he pulled Warsman's waist up; "German Suplex!" and slammed hard into the ground. Warsman had been dazed from the blow and his optics flickered slightly before going dead.

Robin stepped forward towards the young man. He coughed, wiping his face, before looked up at the older Mask. "You're Robin Mask..."

"Correct." Robin held a shaky hand out to young man who took it to stand up. "We better get back to my place before he wakes up." he eyed his old friend worriedly. Why would Warsman attack him...?

**---**

**TO BE CONTINUED:..**


	7. Chapter 6

**SILENCE  
By JennyRogue**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Kinnikuman is not mine. Its probably better that way. XD

**Chapter o6**

Kevin turned his yellow eyes up at the ceiling of the basement, hearing faint voices from the living room. He lowered the small weights he had been working out with, grabbing a towel from nearby to wipe away the sweat from his workout. The voices fom above were getting louder and higher pitched. Beneath his mask Kevin raised an eyebrow. What was going on up there? Heading up the basement staircase, Kevin pulled open the door and was greeted with an unusual scene. The Mask family servants were in chaos, and in the middle of it all was his father. Robin was cradling a young caucasian man with white hair, and Kevin's breath suddenly caught in his chest when he saw the marks on the man's face. Those long bloody marks... "Warsman." Kevin spoke the name of his former teacher before he even realised he had spoken.

Robin glanced at his son, and the unknown man finally turned his own eyes on the young Brit Chojin. His eyes widened slightly but Kevin took no notice, instead grabbing Robin's arm harshly, "Warsman, where's Warsman!"

"Kevin please-" Robin tried to speak, but Kevin had already turned away, grabbing his trench coat from the hook and heading out the front door to find his trainer, his yellow eyes narrowed in determination. The young man ran out after him, "Kevin Mask, Warsman attacked your father." the man spoke in a thick Russian accent, Kevin turned towards him, and the young man stared back at the Brit. "...Who are you?" Kevin asked, staring at the young Russian man. It had began to rain in the dark night, but neither man cared.

"My name is Ilioukhine, and destiny has bought me here to you Kevin Mask." Kevin laughed, "Destiny? There's no such thing." he turned away from Ilioukhine, "You have no business here, return to where you came." Ilioukhine smiled a little, "I cannot. You see, I don't know where I came from."

"So you have amnesia? I don't see why that's my concern." Kevin snorted, crossing his arms, "I am training for the next Chojin Crown, I neither have the time, nor would I want to help you in your little quest." Ilioukhine smiled softly, "You presume I want your help?" he quizzed. "Then what DO you want?" Kevin snapped, feeling incredibly irritated by the other man's presence.

"There is something ccoming..." Ilioukhine said softly, looking up into the night sky as heavy rain pattered onto his face, his clothes drenched, "Those two Chojins who hijacked the plane... Warsman suddenly appearing and trying to attack your father... and I can't help but feel that this is only the beginning." Ilioukhine closed his eyes, "There's something out there... something more fierce then all of this, a dark time is steadily approaching, for Chojins and people alike."

_He's mad._ Despite himself, Kevin felt a pang of sympathy for the young Russian. Perhaps losing his memory had made him lose his sanity as well. "And destiny needs me to play a part in all this," Ilioukhine looked back at Kevin's yellow optics, "that is the only reason I could have been able to survive a fall from an airborne plane." _What?_ Kevin's optics widened, "YOU were the other Chojin who helped Kid Muscle!" it wasn't a question. The man nodded, "Yes. If its anything, I at least know I am a Chojin, and that means I must help anyway I can."

---

The old legend was thrown against the wall, looking up at the two Chojins that had caught him. The younger of the two grinned and looked at his brother, "And to think, had that crazy bastard hadn't pushed me off the plane, I would have never found this one." Zag didn't look back at his younger sibling, instead looking down at the legend they had captured, "Huh, it seems all the Seigi Chojins are being drawn to England, perhaps they're having a meeting?" he slammed his foot down on the old legend who winced and gritted his teeth. "Well Ramenman?"

The Chinise Chojin smirked, keeping silent and Zag laughed, "Resilient to the end, we were warned about you legends... ah... quirks." Zig grinned, "We couldn't retrieve the Chojin Crown champion, but lets go back with this one huh bro? Maybe he'll be enough to satiate Adrik for now."

"Well he's all we got." Zag murmured, eyeing the legend, "We'll have to come back for Kid Muscle another day. Adrik won't punish us like he does the others who work for him, since we're the only Chojins who will work for his organisation." he smirked, "And he knows he'll never be able to fulfil his plan without us."

"What do you want with Mantaro?" Ramenman finally snapped, glaring at the two. He had taught the prince early on, and was protective of the young Kinniku. Zig laughed, "Should we tell him bro?" Zag looked at the legend, amused, "Hm, why not. Its not like he'll get the chance to tell anyone."

---

Kevin sat at one side of the large dining table, Ilioukhine at the other, and Robin at the head of it. Ilioukhine was having his cheek bandaged by one of the Mask family servants. Kevin sipped at a cup of tea through a straw, his yellow optics on the young Russian. This was insane. The man was so small, thin and pale. He couldn't... possibly be a Chojin. And Kid Muscle had said in one of those interviews he had given that this Chojin had beaten one of those two evil Chojin brothers in such a short time as well... it seemed impossible.

Once the young man was fully bandaged, Robin turned towards him, "Ilioukhine?"

"Da Sir Mask?"

"Those two Chojins... Zig and Zag, did they mention anything? Where they were from, if they were part of the dMp, what they wanted?"

Kevin snorted, "I never heard of a 'Zig' and 'Zag' when I was in the dMp, and hearing what their attire were like, I'm pretty sure I would have if they had been there."

"No... I'm afraid not, they just wanted to fight the prince."

"And what happened once you intervened? Did they argue against it?"

"No... but I'm guessing that's because they thought I wansn't a Chojin early on and thought I would be a push over." Kevin watched as the young man grinned a little, and had an odd sense of deja vu. The British Chojin tried to remember, but couldn't fully recall the memory of that grin. Where had he seen that arrogant smile before...?

An urgent knock at the door brought Kevin back to what was happening, and he noticed his father looking at him quizically, had the older Brit saw him staring at the Russian? Robin stood up, his cloak billowing past him as he went to answer the door.

"King Muscle?" came the older Chojin's amazed voice from the hallway, "What are you doing here?" Kevin and Ilioukhine looked at each other, unable to hide the surprise in their eyes, even Kevin. Just what was happening around here?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7

**S I L E N C E  
-JennyRogue-**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Kinnikuman is not mine. Its probably better that way. XD

**Chapter o7**

Mantaro had been so surprised when he first saw his father the day after he had given his interview to the BBC news reporters. "So what are you doing here dad?" Mantaro asked as he and his father walked though the streets of London. Suguru looked worriedly at his son, "First things first, why do you think _you're_ here, Mantaro?" The prince shrugged, "How should I know? Meat just suddenly packed up my bags and said we were coming here to England."

"Ah here we are." Suguru stopped in front of a large house and Mantaro picked at his nose absentmindedly, "What is this place?" Suguru knocked at the door and a few moments later it was answered by Robin Mask.

"King Muscle? What are you doing here?" the elder Mask asked surprised. "Whaat?" Mantaro looked in between his father and Robin, confused. "I'm really sorry about this Robin." Suguru apologised, looking worried, "Can we please come in? I'll explain all in due time..."

"Of course Kinnikuman." Robin stepped out of the way and Suguru stepped into the house, "Well this place is nice." Mantaro crossed his arms over his head as he walked in beside his father, "But it's nothing like the palace." Mantaro turned towards the dining room, shrieking slightly when he noticed Kevin Mask, his arms crossed and glaring at the young Kinniku prince, "Hello Kid Muscle."

"Ahh its Kevin!" Mantaro cried and ducked behind his father, "Uh... hello Kevin!" he said nervously. Meat's eyes lit up when he saw the young man sitting alongside Kevin on the table, "Mister! You survived!" the white haired man smiled, "Da, nice to see you again." Mantaro took a peek at the white haired man, "Hey, how did you survive the fall?" he asked, surprised.

Ilioukhine laughed, "Perhaps I flew?" as he spoke that, a memory came back to him. _Everything looked so small to him as he glided though the beautfiul open blue sky. He felt... so free. It was a wonderful feeling after being kept up for so long..._ Ilioukhine's hand closed around the mug in his hand, cracks appearing near the top and he closed his eyes desperately. He'd wanted to know about his past... but with this latest flash... perhaps things could be best forgotten...

The sound of the young boy's voice snapped him back to reality, "What... happened to your face...?" the boy asked looking at the bandages on Ilioukhine's cheek. "Oh... nothing, its alright." he smiled down at the attendent. There was something... very familiar about this boy... about all these people...

---

Ramenman was hurled to the floor, hissing with pain. He had not fought all the way. What little the two brothers had told him had sparked his curiosity, and even though he might regret what he was about to see, he had to _know_. Just what were these men planning. Gazing up, he saw the bald middle aged man looking down at him through a pair of thin glasses. This must be him then, the legend thought. Adrik; the man behind all of this.

The man tilted his glasses slightly, looking down at Ramenman, "...This is starting to get tiresome."

"This one got in our way, like that other one!" Adrik span his chair around, typing on the computer in front of him before turning back. "Yet another legend. How foolish. We _were _going to go after them after we got the Chojin Crown champion, but they keep coming to us!"

"Why Mantaro?" Ramenman glared at the scientist. Adrik glanced sideways at the Chojin, "He's the Chojin Crown champion, why else?" There was a clunking metal noise in the distance that was becoming louder, and the two brothers turned to each other, grinning under their masks. Adrik smiled widely, "Ramenman, you too have a purpose in all this, don't worry." the man smirked, "Your life won't be wasted."

Ramenman looked up to see a shadow on the wall. Adrik was His eyes widened, "No... it can't be..." the scientist looked tiny compared compared to the shadow... shaking slightly, Ramenman turned to face the newcomer and he unconsciously backed away as he saw the creature, "You fools..." he said softly, the legend couldn't bring himself to speak louder, "What have you done?" Adrik smiled widely as the monster descended upon Ramenman, "We are making history."

---

"Whaaaaat!" Mantaro cried as he looked at his father, terror in his face, "There are people after me!" Suguru rested his chin on his hands and nodded solemnly, "Those two Chojins on the plane, I'm positive they were sent by the organisation trying to capture you."

"Then I am _so _outta here!" Meat grabbed the Kinniku prince before he could run, "Oh no, you're staying here." Mantaro whimpered inaudibly, "But why do they want... little old me?" he said with large sparkly eyes, trying to be cute and failing miserably. Kevin slapped his hand over his face, not wanting to watch the Kinniku prince made an even more fool of himself then he already was. "Why else Nisei?" Meat spoke up, "Because of the Chojin Crown."

"That stupid thing? I'd rather be a nobody then a winner who's getting hunted by psychos!" Mantaro rummaged in his bag, pulling out the championship Belt he had won, "If having this stupid thing is giving me trouble, then forget it! I can't even pick up girls with this!" he turned to the young Brit Chojin, "Here Kevin! You wanted this thing more then I really did, you can have it!"

"NISEI!" Meat was appalled, as was Suguru, "MANTARO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the King yelled, "You cannot just give that away! Its regognition of your achievements!"

Kevin looked up at Mantaro, who grinned, offering the belt to him. Kevin chuckled, reaching out a little way, before tightening his fist and punching the prince hard in the gut. Mantaro coughed and collapsed, the belt falling to the ground. Robin didn't flinch as he watched his son punch his rival, Ilioukhine watched nervously, and the small trainer rushed over to help the young Kinniku while Suguru just sat there, not reacting at all.

"Itai...!" Mantaro cried, his hands covering the place where he had been punched. Kevin crossed his arms, looking down at the prince squirming with pain on the floor. "What did you do that for! I was going to give it to you!" he noticed the young Russian and quickly ran over to him, "Kevin's crazy, here! You can have it, please, just get it away from me!"

Ilioukhine turned away from the pleading Kinniku, "Mantaro... that belt may be your prize for winning the tournament, but its not the reason they are after you. Even if someone takes it from you, they will still come after you." he turned to the now whimpering Kinniku prince, "They are after you because, as the winner, you are seen as the strongest Chojin on Earth. It is a burden all the previous winners have had to face, including your father."

"But, I...!" Mantaro begged, looking back to his father, then at Meat, at Kevin who was still glaring at him, before turning back to Ilioukhine, "I never wanted this!"

"Regardless, it is happening." Ilioukhine looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling, "And just handing over that belt like that would be an insult to your matches, to Kevin, to the other Chojins who competed, and to the entire history of the Chojin Crown." Kevin looked at the Russian. The way he spoke... it had seemed as like he was speaking from the viewpoint of a Chojin Crown participant...

Robin stood up from the table, bringing all the other Chojin's attentions back to him, "Its late, I think we should all get some rest, and try to figure out what we should do tomorrow." Mantaro whimpered, "Yeah, sleep is good." and thud his face down onto the large table, "I just wanna forget all this."

Kevin uncrossed his arms, heading downstairs to the basement to do some training now that the 'excitement' was over. Robin watched Kevin leave out of the corner of his eye then turned to the four guests, "My servants will lead you to the spare rooms upstairs. While you're here, you're more then welcome to help yourself to the kitchen and pantry." Mantaro perked up, "Food?" and Suguru laughed, "Thank you Robin."

---

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8

**S I L E N C E  
-JennyRogue-**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Kinnikuman is not mine. Its probably better that way. XD

**Chapter o8**

Breathing heavily, the young Mask heir lay down exhausted from the night's training. He had pushed himself even further tonight then usual. Maybe it was the stress of having that idiot prince and the others around. Even down here in his training room, he couldn't escape the loud Kinniku. He could still hear Mantaro whining away upstairs. Kevin sat up, wiping his neck, before putting away his equipment. Heading into the main hall stairs, he heard the Kinniku prince start off into another 'Cow and Rice' song.

Resisting the urge to go and punch the prince again, Kevin headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. He rubbed his forehead through the slits in his mask. What a day... his father getting attacked, meeting a young Russian with amnesia, and then the person he especially didn't want to see so shortly after the Chojin Crown turning up with his father right on their doorstep. People were after Mantaro... and for some reason he couldn't shake this feeling that King Muscle had been keeping something back...

Stepping into the shower and switching it on, Kevin closed his eyes as the water trickled down his tired body. The life of a Chojin... he couldn't help but wonder... exactly what else was going to happen? And what was Ilioukhine's purpose in all this...?

---

Adrik watched gleefully, his hands clasped together, as his creature easily did away with the old legend, Ramenman's body hurled into the wall after it had finished with it. Zag watched with pure unadulterated fascination. The two had known about Adrik's project for a while now, of course, but this was the first time they had seen the creature in action. He was everything Zag had thought he would be.

"Excellent!" Adrik called, smiling widely, "You really are superb, my greatest creation." The younger brother, Zig walked towards the old Chojin's body, "Yeah, he just beat an old fossil, its going to be a lot different when he faces one of the younger Chojins." Zig reached to kick out at the legend's fallen body, but was suddenly grabbed by the arm. "Alright, who-" Zig turned to face who had grabbed him and his eyes widened in surprise behind his face mask. It was a the creature who had just killed Ramenman. The monster spoke for the first time since entering the room, "Chojins will be given honor in death, you shall not touch him."

Zig tensed, looking the creature into its blood red eyes, "L... let go, alright? I won't touch him." The creature's eyes narrowed, as if looking right into the young Zig's soul, and its grip tightened on the Chojin's arm. "Il blesse! L'arrêter!" Zig shrieked out, looking towards his brother, "Besra, aide!" Zag turned to Adrik angrily, "Make him stop now!" Adrik turned to his creation, "Stop that now!" he commanded, "I did not order you to attack anyone else but the legend!"

The creature released Zig who whimpered and cradled his now bruised arm to his chest. Adrik turned to the woman beside him, "Mavra, take him back to his quarters." Mavra nodded, "Let's go." the monster obediently followed Mavra out of the room, and Adrik turned to his two employees. "How interesting, I didn't know you two knew French, you don't have an accent."

The sibling Chojins glanced at each other, "Quite frankly Adrik, I don't see why its any of your business." the scientist chuckled, "Of course... how rude of me. And besides, don't you two still have a job to do for me?"

---

Ilioukhine had found early on that he just could not get to sleep. It had stopped raining and the British weather was actually quiet pleasant now, not cold, yet not blistering hot, but still even in this perfect temperature the Russian found he just couldn't drop off. His thoughts had drifted off to his latest flash of his past... he had been flying through the sky. Why? And how? People couldn't fly.

Walking though the halls of the large house, Ilioukhine moved his hands to the shirt, where the hidden metal plates lay underneath. Then again... he was no normal person. He wasn't even sure if he was a normal Chojin. Ilioukhine wasn't sure of anything. Everything had felt so much simpler when he was back in hospital... walking out over the third floor balcony, Ilioukhine glanced down into the practically deserted streets of London. This place was so nice... Ilioukhine closed his eyes, leaning down on the balcony wall.

_"You're awake." a voice? Ilioukhine opened his eyes, but he was no longer on the balcony. He was in some sort of room. But it had no windows, almost no light except for a bulb in the room's ceiling. The room was so dark and cold, and Ilioukhine's eyes struggled to get used to the weak lighting, "Where... am I?" he turned to the person who spoke and saw a young boy with blonde hair and the most unusual bright yellow eyes. The boy smiled, but it was an odd smile, not happy at all, "They put us in together. I didn't know they had anyone else locked up in here." Ilioukhine looked at the boy, "Who are you?" he struggled to keep his eyes open, "They call me Kogane." the boy smiled again and a chill went down Ilioukhine's spine. But he just couldn't keep his eyes open..._

Ilioukhine jolted up suddenly. He was back on the balcony. He had dozed off. Had that... been a dream... or a flash? He struggled to remember the boy... just who had that been? "Can't sleep?" came a voice and Ilioukhine turned around to see the younger Mask family member.

Ilioukhine smiled sadly at the British Chojin, "It is hard to rest when you do not even know the simplest of things about yourself." In a rare bout of relaxation, Kevin leaned on the balcony beside the Russian. "That Kinniku is keeping me awake." Ilioukhine laughed, "He is certainly a character, da?" Kevin looked out at the streets of London, his yellow optics gleaming. Ilioukhine tore his own gaze away from the other Chojin. "This is a beautiful city." he said softly, "The first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed in Tokyo." there was another small silence, before Kevin finally broke it.

"Ilioukhine?" the Russian looked over at the Brit surprised that he had been called by his name, "Da Kevin Mask?" Kevin glanced at him, turning around so he was leaning his back against the balcony wall, "Why did you come here? Here specifically." Ilioukine gave a weak smile, "You will think I am mad." and Kevin laughed at that, "I already think you're mad." Despite the slight twinge of annoyance, Ilioukhine chuckled, "Alright..." he looked into the night sky, "I had a vision of you." Behind his mask, Kevin's eyebrows flew up. "A _vision_?" This Russian was beyond mad, he was _insane_. Ilioukhine smiled, "Da."

Kevin breathed deeply, "Ilioukhine-" he was cut of suddenly as a sudden explosion rocked the house, sending shockwaves through it. Kevin hung onto the balcony, but Ilioukhine was thrown back. Ilioukhine's sanity quickly became less important on Kevin's list, "What was that!" he turned to the fallen Russian and his optics widened slightly. Ilioukhine's shirt sleeves had ruffled slightly and he could see metal plates sticking to the other Chojin's skin. Ilioukhine moved to cover the plates, but Kevin had already seen enough. The awkwardness of the moment was cut when a hysterical scream came from downstairs. Kid Muscle.

---

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 9

**S I L E N C E  
-JennyRogue-**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Kinnikuman is not mine. Its probably better that way.

**Chapter o9**

"Wh-what's happening?" Suguru and Robin were thrown backwards as a second explosion rocked the house. "This is crazy!" Robin swore as he fell backwards again, while trying to stand, and Kevin ran towards them, Ilioukhine shortly behind him. "King Muscle, your son!" Ilioukhine cried and the King turned pale, "Oh no... Mantaro." he tried to head out of the room, but a third explosion rocked the house, sending him flying forward. Ilioukhine yelled as he lost balance and was thrown into Kevin, sending them both tumbling to the ground, "Get up!" yelled the Brit, "We have to get downstairs, who knows what that idiot's gotten himself into."

"S-sorry..." Ilioukhine stuttered, standing up and holding onto the wall, desperately keeping his arms covered as he tried to move slowly towards the stairs. Kevin then hurled himself over the stairs, slamming down to the ground below. "Kid Muscle!" Suguru yelled over the top of the stairs, "Mantaro! Where are you?"

"GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!" came Mantaro's hysterical shriek from the main room. Kevin ran in, quickly followed by the two legends, leaving Ilioukhine on his own as the house shook again. The young Russian closed his eyes, his hands moving to the opposite arms, feeling the cold metal plates underneath. Everything was... so chaotic. Why... why was this all happening? "_They put us in together. I didn't know they had anyone else locked up in here." _Ilioukhine opened his eyes. That boy... who was he?Ilioukhine held the side of his head desperately as he made his way down the rumbling stairs. He had to keep going... he had to keep moving...

As he entered the main room, he finally saw what... or who had been causing the explosions and his eyes widened, "Zig and Zag!" the two Chojins glanced towards him. Zig made a stuttered noise of disbelief while Zag just chuckled, "So, you survived?"

Zig had one arm around the prince's neck, holding him as he struggled, while Kevin was trying to deal with Zag. Ilioukhine noticed that Robin had been knocked out, most likely by falling debris while Suguru had pulled him to a corner, unable to help the two. Mantaro struggled desperately in Zig's grasp, "What do you want with me!" the Chojin laughed, "Nothing. Its our boss who wants you."

"Then why does your boss want with me!" the Kinniku screamed, but Zig shrugged, "How should I know? We just do what he wants and get paid." Ilioukhine rushed towards Zig to help the prince and dove down at his feet, tripping him over. The Chojin staggered and lost his grip, the prince running free and hiding behind Ilioukhine. He laughed nervously, "I'd fight... but I just ate you see, and I really can't-"

"Good god, Kevin was right, you _are_ annoying." Ilioukhine glanced back at the prince who patted his back, still laughing nervously, "Go get them!" before running off towards his father and Robin. "Get him Shikra!" Zag yelled, kicking Kevin away to look at his brother, "We cannot fail a third time!" Zig huffed, "Don't worry, I'll get him." the Chojin suddenly seemed to gain much more height, almost towering over the others. Ilioukhine wondered what was happening, then he realised what was happening. _Zig was floating in midair._ Ilioukhine's eyes widened. How...?

The question was answered for him when Zig threw away his disguise. _Wings_. Zig had two broad thick wings sticking out of his back. Zag threw away his own costume, revealing that he too had wings. Zig's body was slightly tinted blueish-gray, while Zag's body was a mixture of gold and brown. So that was how the two of them had survived...

Suguru's eyes widened, recognising them, "You two... you're related to Hawkman, aren't you?" the older of the siblings grinned, "Correct." he spoke, "My name is Besra, and my younger brother here is Shikra, and Hawkman is our father." Mantaro hid behind Ilioukhine, "So this is revenge for my dad beating yours!" Besra laughed, "Don't make it seem as if we think that highly of you Kid Muscle. We just do what our boss tells us. Our father holds no grudge against yours, and neither do we." "Then why-!"

"We already told you!" Shikra snapped, aggrivated, "Its our job!" Besra flew towards Ilioukhine, "Enough chit-chat, lets do this!" Ilioukhine braced himself, pulling his arms up. As the winged hawk Chojin slammed him, he was thrown backwards, his body slamming into the wall. The force of the slam broke the wall and the Russian was knocked out when some of the rubble fell on the back of his head.

Mantaro screamed hysterically and Kevin span around, noticing the out-cold Russian Chojin in the rubble. He grabbed the crying prince by the scruff of the neck, throwing him towards where Ilioukhine lay, "Try to wake him while I deal with these two!"

Mantaro uneasily approched the rubble, Meat following, "Come on Nisei, we have to free him!" a trickle of blood dropped down from a hole in the rubble and the Kinniku prince whimpered a little, shaking, "Nisei!" Meat yelled, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and the two started to pull away the rubble surrounding the trapped Russian.

_The young Ilioukhine looked out of the ship's window watching as Earth slowly became a dot in the distance. He hadn't even left the laboratory before today, and now he was going all the way to a different planet. He knew it wasn't for his benefit, that the two had only invited him along because they wanted to make it seem as if they were... a normal family out on a family outing. But still... he was really excited about the whole thing. Ilioukhine tried to keep his grin down as he looked up at the two people beside him. Adrik and Mavra looked really funny out of their usual white coats and clothes. He really liked the silly baggy clothing he wearing at the moment, of course, it had to be baggy. They couldn't afford to let anyone see the visible metal plates on the boy's arms and legs. Ilioukhine rocked his legs back and forth. He couldn't wait to go to this new place..._

"Hey!" Mantaro yelled into the rubble as the two of them cleared some of it away, "Can you hear me?" Meat turned to the prince, "He's unconscious Nisei, of course he can't hear you." Mantaro whimpered slightly, "I don't know what to do Meat! They're after me, and I don't even know why." Mantaro glanced back at Kevin, who was doing surprisingly well against the two hawk Chojins, not letting either of them get anywhere close to where they were. "And let's just hope you don't find out." Meat said, pulling up another large piece of rubble, "Come on, let's clear the rest of this up."

_This planet was so different to Earth... Ilioukhine held onto Mavra's hand as their group walked through the streets. He noticed some of the race's children playing with a ball a short way away and watched them, amused. It almost looked like a game of some sorts... it looked kinda fun... he hoped he could join them later after Mavra and Adrik went off to do their own thing. He felt Mavra tug on his arm urgently. He hadn't noticed he'd been falling behind the group. "Don't fall behind." Mavra hissed in Russian. "Yes ma'am." Ilioukhine held on tightly, walking faster to keep up with the group. He looked up as they entered a large building, and Mavra let go of his hand, speaking quickly in Russian, "Adrik and I have to leave for a bit. Stay here until we call for you boy, if you don't Adrik will be furious and you will be punished once we return to the lab."_

_Ilioukhine nodded, and the woman Mavra stood up, her and Adrik heading through one of the nearby doors with the rest of the group. Ilioukhine was the only one left in the room, and he moved to sit down in one of the nearby chairs. He closed his eyes, feeling slightly tired after the long ride... "Hey you." the boy eased open his eyes, glancing at the person who had called. Another boy, a little older then himself was by the door. "Not many human children come here, you here with your parents?" the boy asked curiously._

_For a moment, Ilioukhine stared blankly at the child. He had never spoken to another child before. The boy looked amused, "Lost your tongue, have you?" Ilioukhine was finally snapped out of his stupor and was able to respond, "You are human." The boy laughed, "True. But I'm only here because my father makes me come when he visits his friend here." the boy walked towards Ilioukhine, sitting beside him, "Your accent's different from mine. Where are you from?" Ilioukhine glanced up at the ceiling, "Russia."_

_"Huh. Another of my dad's friends came from Russia. They used to spend loads of time together when they were younger, but he disappeared when I was a toddler. I only have a few memories of him. Dad doesn't speak much of him, I think it still hurts him that he left, but he's too proud to admit it." Ilioukhine winced slightly as his skin began to itch. It hadn't been long since his experiments had started, and the slight numbness in his skin itched every now and then. The boy glanced at him as he shook, "What's wrong with you?"_

_"..." Ilioukhine bit his lip, Mavra and Adrik specifically said not to tell or show anyone but... he was just a kid... surely he would keep his secret, and even if he didn't, who really would believe him? "My skin hurts..." Ilioukhine pulled up his sleeves, itching roughly at the parts of his skin where the metal started. The boy stared amazed, "Is that... metal?" Ilioukhine nodded, itching at the numbness. It didn't help much, but he had to do something. "Why do you have those?"_

_"It is to make me stronger." the boy snorted at that, "Parents. They always think they know what's good for us, but all it does is hurt us... here, let me help." Ilioukhine tensed slightly as the boy pulled his hands away. Noticing this, he said simply, "I have longer fingernails then you." he smiled before starting to scratch hard. Ilioukhine breathed and lay back, closing his eyes, the itch actually starting to go away, "Danke..." he opened an eye, glancing at the boy, "What is your name?"_

_"I'm-" Ilioukhine suddenly froze, his entire body tensing up. "What's wrong?" the boy asked, sounding panicked, "I... I do not know!" his body started to thrash back and forth, convulsing in the most horible way. The boy pulled back, staring horrified as Ilioukhine convulsed in pain. "Help! Somebody help please, something's happening!" the boy yelled. The group of adults ran into the room and Ilioukhine struggled to see, but the boy had vanished in the crowd. A man, one of the natives of the planet's race, bent down to try and help him, but he was immediately snatched away. Looking up, he saw Adrik, "I am terribly sorry!" he spoke, sounding as if he cared, although Ilioukhine knew it was false, "My boy here suffers from a neurological disroder, it causes him to have seizures." Liar. You did something to me. Despite his usually calm demeanor, Ilioukhine felt a pulse of anger deep inside. He noticed some kind of remote control in the man's pocket and resisted the urge to cry._

_As the crowd began to depart, Ilioukhine heard a quiet "I have what we came for." in Russian. He glanced around seeing Mavra beside them. and saw a test-tube hidden in the woman's sleeve. The liquid inside seemed to glow golden and for some reason he became slightly afraid. Adrik smirked, "Excellent. Take the boy." As they headed back outside, Ilioukhine strained his head around, but couldn't see the other boy anywhere. Mavra grinned down at him, pointing out the test-tube which Adrik had now taken, "You may not see it now boy, but that there... will one day be the greatest creation we have ever made. We are creating history today, and thanks to the little distraction you just caused in there... you have now become a big part in creating it." whatever it was... Ilioukhine didn't want any part of it._

---

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
